


冬盾铁 最佳配置

by dianamiao



Series: 冬盾铁大三角 [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Porn, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 03:56:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6737227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dianamiao/pseuds/dianamiao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>简介：</p><p>    托尼注意到了巴基瞧着史蒂夫的方式，接着他又注意到了巴基瞧着自己的方式，于是他想道：“Huh，那么，我有了一个主意。”</p>
            </blockquote>





	冬盾铁 最佳配置

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Good, Better, Best (Winter is Coming)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043794) by [ohmyloki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmyloki/pseuds/ohmyloki). 



Good, Better, Best (Winter is Coming)

by：ohmyloki

简介：

托尼注意到了巴基瞧着史蒂夫的方式，接着他又注意到了巴基瞧着自己的方式，于是他想道：“Huh，那么，我有了一个主意。”

=================

托尼早就注意到这个了：巴基有时会偷偷注视着史蒂夫，虽然那些注视通常会被伪装成无意间的目光扫视，但那种扫视持续的时间已经足够长到让托尼注意到了：每当史蒂夫走进房间，巴基的目光就会游荡在他周围。这对于托尼来说只是个平淡普通的事实，但史蒂夫仿佛并没有注意到，说真的，当事情涉及到巴基的时候史蒂夫总会变得有些迟钝。或者说，托尼暗自想，这也许只是巴基长久以来养成的习惯，他要时不时用让他安心的一瞥来确认史蒂夫还在那儿，就在他身边。

在从前，这个从来都不代表任何事，但就在史蒂夫和托尼开始做……不管他们在做什么……这个开始变成了一个问题。

自从托尼开始用绝对无法被归类于朋友间的举动的方式来触碰史蒂夫后，巴基的那些注视变得越来越直接了。他的目光不再是一种确认，那要更加犀利，更加炽热。比起史蒂夫，那些炽热注视开始更频繁的落在托尼身上，让他如芒在背。

这事被提起过几次，当然了。最开始，当托尼问及他们之间是否有过什么的时候史蒂夫摇着头断然否决了，并且他很快就转移了话题。接着过了些时候，托尼又提起了一次，而史蒂夫终于承认了当他还是个孩子的时候他确实迷恋过巴基，顺便一提，当这段关于承认关系的对话发生的时候他们正在托尼的工作台经历着花式复杂堪比杂技的性爱。

虽然托尼很好的接收到了暗示：史蒂夫看上去并不愿就他与巴基之间的关系展开任何讨论，但托尼，当然了，最爱干的事就是触碰禁区，而且他还完全了解什么时候该缓一步不致使事情无法收拾。于是他那么干了。

那天晚上，托尼随意地瞥了一眼巴基，发现他正用那种熟悉的目光盯着自己，很明显那目光看上去传达着强烈的想要把托尼按倒在厨房吧台上的欲望。微妙地瞟了一眼自己身后发现除了一台冰箱以外别无他物后托尼得到了自己想要的确认。他倒完了手里的咖啡接着扬起眉毛。

“看见你喜欢的东西了？”他问。

巴基的眼睛变得幽暗起来，他舔了舔唇，“如果我就是喜欢那又如何？”

托尼回视了一会儿，无数可能性和场景在他头脑里以闪电的速度成形，接着一个狡猾的微笑在他脸上绽开，他漫步走出了房间，并感到巴基的目光紧紧跟随着自己。这个新的数据在未来将会得到托尼的充分重视，但此时此刻，托尼用全部心神想象着巴基的机械手环绕着自己的阴茎将会是什么样。

或者史蒂夫的也行，托尼不挑剔。

当托尼向史蒂夫完全转述了这次对话后，他得到了一个震惊的沉默。托尼看着史蒂夫的脸被他自己的情绪背叛的整个过程，最开始是震惊，接着是怀疑，最终定格在了混乱。

“巴基永远不会——”

“是啊，他不会，因为没得到许可。”

史蒂夫瞪着托尼，而托尼就只是转了转自己的眼睛接着叹了口气。

“听着，史蒂夫，无论你跟我说了什么……我知道你们之间的确有点什么在发生着。”史蒂夫摇着头看上去想要抗议，但托尼打断了他。“当你说你们之间没有任何身体关系时我相信你，但如果你要说巴恩斯对你没有抱持着任何想法的话我一个字都不会信。我见过他看着你的样子。今天他用同样的目光看了我，而唯一一个你必须得问问你自己的问题是：对此你想要做点什么？”

“但我不能——”

“史蒂夫，说真的，你能直视着我的眼睛向你母亲的坟墓发誓你对他没有任何同样的想法吗？”

史蒂夫再次张开了嘴，他失语了一会儿，眼神开始闪烁起来。托尼咧开嘴。

“这就是我的想法。”

史蒂夫严肃地看着他，“我很喜欢咱们现在所拥有的，托尼。我不知道——我不知道该怎么定义它，但我想看到它，我想看到它将如何发展下去。而我所抱持过的那些感觉——对巴基抱持的那些，不值得为了这些感觉而毁了我们现在所拥有的一切。”

“不会毁掉的，就，把它看成一个……补充，一个奖励，如果你愿意的话。加上一些东西，然后改善现状。”

“加上？”

“是啊。”

“你不是在指——”

“我一直都喜欢漂亮脸蛋儿。”

史蒂夫叹气，“我不能——这可不是一个——”

“该死，史蒂夫，我也喜欢他。我能说什么呢？我和你是一条船上的。我现在想要的是你的决定！”

“上帝，托尼！你就不能让我说完哪怕一句话吗？”

托尼举起双手投降。史蒂夫低着头把手肘撑在大腿上，他的手指揉按着自己的鼻梁。沉默充斥在空气里而托尼暗自计算着史蒂夫的呼吸声。大约二十秒后，史蒂夫终于开口了。

“即使是我也知道这在现在这个时代不是什么值得赞许的事情，托尼。”

“呃。即使是现在这个时代也不会赞许在一个破旧的地下室进行违禁化学实验去创造一个四倍力的完美人类。但是你看，你站在这儿呢。”

史蒂夫朝托尼眯起眼睛，但托尼只是笑了笑继续说道。“从什么时候起咱们开始在意人们他妈的怎么看待我们了？”

“真可悲，虽然不想承认，但某些时候人们的确对我们不那么友善。”

“某些时候不友善，这就是这个世界对待我们的方式了，史蒂夫。但在另一些时候我们将会拯救世界而他们则会迫不及待地朝我们大唱赞歌。无论如何，我们在我们自己家里做的私事都跟其他人没有任何关系。”

托尼注意到了在自己提到“我们自己家”时史蒂夫的嘴角微微上扬。

当团队里的成员出现偏差时史蒂夫一向是那个最后的道德标杆，现在托尼开始对此感到兴奋了，上帝啊，他们的关系到底会走向何方？

史蒂夫轻轻地叹气，托尼伸出手去轻柔地握住他的手腕。“听着，现在是你做出抉择的时候了，我很乐意，我百分之九十九确定巴基也很乐意——而我字典里的百分之九十九通常等于普通人的百分之一百五十，所以一切都归结于你想要什么。我……我很喜欢现在我们所拥有的一切，如果你想要一切保持原状，没问题。但如果你乐意并且想要伸手抓住一份额外的幸福，我百分百跟你站在一条船上。该死，我几乎已经是这条船的掌舵人了。”

史蒂夫缓缓地点了点头，“很好，我——我没法现在就给你答案。我需要时间去想想这个。”

“时间，没问题，我能给你这个，无论你要多久。那么现在我是该继续呆在这儿还是离开——我超级擅长非常戏剧性的退场来着？”

“闭嘴，托尼，”史蒂夫说道，他捉住托尼的前臂把他拉到自己大腿上，然后将唇贴在了他的唇上。

托尼笑着投入了这个吻里，他已经发现了史蒂夫明显硬了起来的部分正相当难以忽视的抵在自己胯下。

+

由于太过关心公平和荣誉，史蒂夫从不在对自己有利的领域使用自己的力量。托尼，然而，不能更高兴的发现卧室是这一条律唯一被打破的地方。

事实上还不只是在卧室里，史蒂夫从不吝惜于自己的力量。现在他正利落地将托尼的双腿缠绕在自己的腰间，把托尼推到走廊的墙上抵住，然后无耻地将自己撞进托尼的身体里。

一般来说史蒂夫不会这么大胆，但他们俩正单独待在大厦里，而且这种单独性很可能会持续整个下午，并且托尼一直持续不断地厚着脸皮试图不碰触史蒂夫的身体就让他勃起。这是一个实验，如果你乐意这么叫的话，这是托尼最喜欢的那种关于性的实验。他总是想看看自己得花多久才能打破史蒂夫的防线。

结论是三十分钟。实验进行到了这个程度上史蒂夫几乎在对着托尼咆哮了，他急急忙忙地把托尼推搡到工作台上，开门见山地用一只手拽下托尼的裤子，动作粗鲁地套弄着他。

他们设法到达了电梯边并通过电梯来到了史蒂夫的楼层，一边跌跌撞撞一边扒拉着彼此，扯拽着彼此的纽扣和拉链，之后史蒂夫抱起了托尼，让托尼兴奋地哼唧着，把他推到了走廊的墙上，史蒂夫的卧室房门离他们仅仅只有二十英尺。

原本安静的走廊被裤子粗粝的摩擦声充斥，当史蒂夫亲吻托尼的脖子时他们的呻吟声堵在嗓子眼里，史蒂夫揉捏亲吻着向下，一口咬到托尼肩部的肌腱上。托尼的脑袋重重撞回墙上，他低声呻吟出一些词汇，使得史蒂夫脖颈后方的肌肤都燃烧起来，史蒂夫不得不抬头用嘴唇堵住了托尼的嘴巴有效地让他噤声。托尼都不确定自己是否对史蒂夫这么快就找到了让自己安静的方法这件事感到自豪，他充分享受着这一刻。这个吻一直持续到他们都滑落到了地上。

他们炽热亲吻的声音淫亵的打破了走廊里的安静，托尼是如此的魂不附体，他完全迷失在了史蒂夫仅用嘴唇就将他完全拆分开来的方式里，他几乎忽略了电梯门打开时的沙沙声。有那么一会儿他试着跟随着史蒂夫的唇瓣，但史蒂夫猛然僵直了，在托尼的大脑跟上他的耳朵之前他就下意识地顺着史蒂夫的视线转头看向了电梯。

他的眼睛钉在了巴基的身上。巴基正站在打开的电梯里，显然对自己面前的图景感到完全的措手不及。

托尼淫亵地露齿而笑，“看见你喜欢的东西了？”他问。

史蒂夫急剧地抽了一口气，突然放开了托尼让他的脚落回地面上。他看上去几乎要对托尼说什么了，但巴基打断了他，瞳孔收缩。

“如果我就是喜欢那又如何？”

托尼的笑容扩大了，他回头朝史蒂夫笑，“看上去轮到你说话了，大兵。你知道自己想要什么了吗？”

史蒂夫的眼睛在托尼的脸上探寻般扫视了一会儿，接着他挺直了身体抬起了下巴。看上去决定已经有了，史蒂夫转身沿着走廊上前几步，抓住了巴基的后领把他拉进托尼所见过的最凶狠的一个吻里。这难道不是托尼所见过的最火辣的景象吗？

托尼慢慢走到他们身边，享受着这场秀。当他们终于为了空气而分开，托尼搂住了史蒂夫的腰把自己的下巴放在他肩膀上。巴基幽深的目光紧盯着托尼的眼睛，然后闪烁着来到托尼的嘴唇上。托尼再一次咧嘴一笑，把嘴唇轻轻压到史蒂夫的侧颈上，靠在他耳边低语。

“我确实总能想到最棒的主意，是不是？”

史蒂夫想要开口反驳，但巴基已经打断了他。

“你为什么不把钱都花在你的嘴上呢，斯塔克？”

史蒂夫叹了口气，“我永远都得不到在你们俩之间插嘴的机会，是不是？”

“在我们俩之间？”托尼重复道，而巴基立即明白了他的意思，笑了。“你简直是你想出过的最好的主意。”

当托尼的手滑到史蒂夫牛仔裤的前端并开始揉捏的时候，史蒂夫呻吟着将头靠在了巴基的肩膀上。巴基低声喘笑着盯着托尼，托尼则抬起脸来示意他。成功接收到了暗示，巴基向前靠近并把自己的嘴唇压在了托尼的唇上。他们的吻进行的比他们和史蒂夫之间的那些吻要柔缓很多，这是发生在两个还没那么熟识但都非常渴望开始相互了解的人之间的吻。

不过那种柔缓没持续那么长，巴基争强好胜又饥渴，而也托尼并不比他好多少。过了一会儿这个吻变成了一场战斗。他们用嘴唇相互碰触，用牙齿互相啃噬，用舌头绞缠着争夺控制权。巴基花了好一会儿才发现史蒂夫的身体正不满又渴求的在他身上扭动，不断地在用硬起来的部分操他的手。托尼自己则把自己的老二抵在史蒂夫不肯安分的屁股上，妄图通过将它撞得变形来缓解被这个吻所挑起来的冲动。最终托尼离开了巴基的嘴唇露齿而笑。

“趁你们中的任何一个都还没得上老年痴呆什么的，我们大概最好现在就到卧室里去，嗯？”

史蒂夫大笑，托尼动作粗暴地用老二撞了他一下，那大笑变成了一声呻吟。托尼安抚地捏了捏史蒂夫的肩膀，后退两步转过身朝着史蒂夫的房间走去，他丝毫不怀疑另外两个人会跟上来。他一边走着一边把衬衫从自己身上剥掉，接着，当他回头看去的时候，毫不惊讶的看见了两双紧紧盯着自己的充满欲望的眼睛。

“我需要给你们下个命令好让咱们快点儿开始干正事，还是你们决定更自觉点跟上来？”

当他们两个都开始立即跟上来时他大笑，率先走进了卧室里。他一边解开自己的腰带一边感谢着所有保佑了他这一晚的神灵们。之后他一定会去找索尔谈谈，以了解到底自己该朝谁祈祷。

门砰地一声关上了，托尼转过身。史蒂夫和巴基就站在那儿，互相对视着。托尼是绝不肯让此时此刻的尴尬进行下去的，他决定是时候发布些指令了。

“很好，把衣服脱掉。”他命令道。

当他们同时看向他时他叹气，“你们是想继续瞪着眼睛朝彼此不停地看还是想至少给我一场免费的秀？”

史蒂夫咬住了嘴唇，但巴基笑了。

“当他是对的的时候，他就是对的，史蒂夫。”巴基说着上前一步，把史蒂夫拉进另一个吻里。

史蒂夫的腰带被巴基飞快地解开了，他让史蒂夫的裤子就那么松松垮垮的绕在胯骨上，然后套弄着史蒂夫已经硬着了的阴茎。该死，这正是托尼想过很久的画面。他目不转睛地盯着这个，巴基的机械臂在卧室微弱的光线环境下偶然闪烁着，托尼好奇地要死，他想知道当那些手指在那儿移动的时候到底会不会被染上人体的温度，或者那些触抚究竟有多凉。

他看着他们俩玩弄着彼此，兴奋地发痛。史蒂夫气喘吁吁，打断了这个吻以方便脱下自己身上唯一的一件衬衫，接着他跨出一步摆脱了裤子的束缚然后继续亲吻。当史蒂夫将自己操进巴基的拳头里的时候托尼仔细的看着史蒂夫屁股耸动时的样子，迫不及待地拉开裤链将自己兴奋了很久的老二从内裤里拉出来。他能看见巴基的舌头伸进史蒂夫嘴里时候的水光，史蒂夫眉毛蹙起，看上去将自己所有的专心都投入了这个吻里。

托尼呻吟着不得不将目光移开以方便自己脱掉剩余的衣物，当他的视线回到两人身上的时候巴基已经吻到了史蒂夫的胸膛，史蒂夫用写满性欲的眼睛看着托尼，伸出手邀请他。永远不会拒绝一个赤裸的超级士兵，托尼立即起身靠近他们。史蒂夫在他足够靠近的时候将他粗暴地拉近然后亲吻着，托尼则用手尽情触碰着每一寸他能碰到的肌肤。

巴基仍然在不紧不慢地持续朝下亲吻着史蒂夫的身体，托尼亲眼看着他将史蒂夫的阴茎一寸寸含进嘴里。史蒂夫攥紧了握住托尼躯侧的那只手，他呼吸不稳地在托尼嘴里呻吟起来。托尼微笑着亲吻着史蒂夫，接着朝下看去。史蒂夫无力地将头抵在了托尼的太阳穴上。巴基的嘴唇无比完美的裹着史蒂夫的阴茎，他的脑袋有条不紊地移动着，一只手扶着史蒂夫的胯骨，另一只则不断抚慰着没法全部含进嘴里的部分。

“耶稣基督啊，”托尼呻吟了，史蒂夫喃喃地贴着托尼的皮肤说了些什么。他已经完全不行了，比托尼所熟悉的更快，他开始发出那种轻柔的带着鼻音的哼哼声，那通常代表他就要——

“哦，上帝，巴克，我就要——”在巴基把史蒂夫吸到高潮的那一刻托尼吻住了史蒂夫把他的语句堵在嘴里。这个吻基本上就要把嘴唇和牙齿都弄伤了，但史蒂夫绝望地投入它，发出不顾一切的呜呜声，他的身体在托尼的双手下轻轻颤抖着。

巴基放开史蒂夫阴茎的时候发出了一声淫靡的湿润声响，他站了起来。行云流水般的，托尼离开史蒂夫的嘴唇将巴基拉近自己并吻他。当他舔进巴基嘴里并在那儿尝到史蒂夫的味道时他不由自主地呻吟起来。

“你穿的有点太多了。”托尼抵着巴基的嘴唇喃喃地说道，他后知后觉地发现巴基是三个人里唯一的那个还穿着东西的人。

“是吗？对此你计划该怎么解决？”

托尼离开一点准备回答，但这一次史蒂夫打断了他。

“我觉得我有一些想法。”史蒂夫说着采取了行动，他推了巴基一下，迫使他倒退着朝床的方向走，与此同时史蒂夫一手解开并扯掉了巴基的腰带，一手握紧了托尼的手腕把他带向同一方向。

托尼乐见其成，他因为自己脑子里出现的一切即将发生的场景而微笑。

他们很快扯掉了巴基的衣服，接着托尼，作为那个工程师，引导着每个人来到合适的位置上。于是他们就都待在那张虽然很大但显然没有对承受三个即将进行某种运动的成年人做好充分准备的床的中间了。他们都跪着，巴基在史蒂夫身后舔着史蒂夫的脖颈处敏感的肌肤，他的手抚摸着史蒂夫健美的臂膀。托尼则面对着史蒂夫，致力于让史蒂夫的嘴唇保持着他最爱的甜美的红色，与此同时史蒂夫缓慢又充分地抚摸着托尼的身体。

“这个解决方法如何？”托尼问着，从史蒂夫的嘴唇上离开。他不等巴基回答就斜靠在床边开始翻找史蒂夫的柜子，他把一瓶润滑剂和一个安全套扔到了巴基的膝盖上。

“——现在，我不知道你怎么样但为了看见你的老二塞进史蒂夫身体里的那个画面我甚至愿意去死。”托尼朝巴基说道，而巴基一点儿也没有浪费时间，他捞起了那个瓶子，拧开了盖子。

“你准备好了是不是，Cap？”托尼问道。

“上帝，是的。”史蒂夫呻吟道。

巴基已经仔细润滑好了自己的手指然后将它们缓缓压进了史蒂夫的后穴。托尼调整了自己的位置，将自己的双臂穿过史蒂夫的躯侧搂住了他的腰。托尼刚准备好支撑史蒂夫的身体史蒂夫就瘫软了，他的脑袋无力地埋进托尼的肩窝里。托尼轻轻地笑了，当巴基不急不缓的打开史蒂夫的时候托尼的双手在史蒂夫的脊背上抚摸着安抚他，让他放松。

巴基些许弯下腰，他的左手在光线微弱的屋子里反光，坚决地按住了史蒂夫的肩膀使他保持不动，右手手指则不断在史蒂夫的身体里进进出出。他垂着眼，由于专注于手上的工作而微微皱起眉头。仿佛感应到了托尼的注视，巴基抬起头，一个清浅的微笑在他脸上慢慢展开，他越过史蒂夫的肩膀粗率地亲吻托尼。

在巴基扩张史蒂夫的过程里他们就保持着这个姿势。他们的手在彼此的身体、肌肤上游动徘徊，最终史蒂夫粗噶的声音打破了这充满情欲的寂静。

“我准备好了，上帝，我准备好了。”

巴基咕哝着做出回应，他终止和托尼的吻，草草为自己戴上了保险套。托尼在史蒂夫的耳垂附近舔咬着，他的手来到史蒂夫的胸膛上，接着又来到腹部，他充分感受了那些腹肌的起伏纹路，最终他放荡地握住了史蒂夫的阴茎，不断捻弄着使它重新恢复坚硬。上帝保佑超级士兵血清，他想。史蒂夫的头埋在托尼肩上，他在呻吟。托尼的另一只手插进史蒂夫短短的金发里，又来到史蒂夫的后颈上温柔安慰着他。

巴基将史蒂夫的双腿分的更开，他将自己的阴茎推入史蒂夫身体里的过程被托尼越过史蒂夫的肩膀一点不漏地看在眼里。巴基的双手一起抵在史蒂夫背后，他不断将史蒂夫顶向托尼，托尼支撑着另外两人。巴基加快了臀部的动作，小幅度地顶撞着将自己的阴茎越来越深的推进史蒂夫身体里，直到他的部分被完美的全部容纳了进去。巴基喘息着呻吟，将一个湿吻落在史蒂夫肩膀上，接着他给了托尼一个邪恶的微笑。

“准备好了吗，大兵？”托尼朝史蒂夫问道。

史蒂夫轻微的啜泣着，但他点头了。巴基一点时间也没有浪费，他急躁地操着史蒂夫，用一种近乎残酷的节奏。托尼扶着史蒂夫，同时盯着巴基的阴茎，那玩意儿正由于沾满了润滑液而微微闪着光，不断在史蒂夫的屁股里进进出出。他由于自己本身欲望的催促而感到些许头晕目眩，但他的大脑在考虑的是怎么才能让他们所有人都同时得到更多。

他的手粗率地扯着史蒂夫的头发将他的脑袋拉起来以便于能够让自己的嘴唇找到史蒂夫的，他们亲吻了一会儿，这个吻又湿又草率，史蒂夫拼命地喘着气，这让托尼觉得他简直不能再火辣了，接着史蒂夫低低地呻吟着在托尼的嘴里说了声‘Fuck’。

托尼转头看向巴基，“替我把他抱起来，他会想要这个的。”巴基的双手从史蒂夫的臀部来到他的胸膛，环绕着。托尼俯下身面朝着他们，他跪坐着用手肘支撑自己的上体，史蒂夫的阴茎直冲着他的脸，被巴基撞击着插进了托尼的嘴里。

他笑着抬起眼帘去瞧史蒂夫，而史蒂夫正朝下注视着他呢，眼睛被生理性泪水刺激的几乎无法睁开，那红色的被狠狠吻过的两片嘴唇微微张开，平常总是被梳理的很整齐的头发蓬乱着盖住了眼睛，他一只手抬在空中，徒劳地想要捉住巴基的头发，他胸腹部绷紧的肌肉看上去如同艺术品，阴影在他身上嬉戏移动，他完全承受下了巴基给他的一切。巴基像是吸血鬼一般在史蒂夫的侧颈上又吸又舔，留下了无数足够保留到第二天的红色印记。托尼舔了舔嘴唇然后将史蒂夫的阴茎完全的吞了下去。

史蒂夫的口中冒出一串接二连三的脏话，“哦，操，托尼，”他低声说，他的声音嘶哑而充满欲望，这听上去像是一个绿灯，托尼接收到了这个信号，充分使用自己最熟练的技巧继续吸着史蒂夫的阴茎。

作为回报托尼听到了他能从史蒂夫嘴里听到的最为下流的声音。这下屋子里除了他们三人性爱而发出的湿滑声音外又加上了史蒂夫喃喃不断的声音。他充满爱意地低喃着托尼的名字，又因为迫切地需求而咆哮着喊出巴基的名字。伴随呻吟他嘴里还不断冒出些邪恶的字眼，这让托尼对自己所干的事充满了自豪，比他当年做出了铁人盔甲时还要自豪。

他和巴基找到了一个合适的节奏，他们隔着史蒂夫暗自角力，推挤，抽插，吸吮。托尼的舌头不知疲倦地舔弄，他的一只手安抚着舌头无法到达的部分，另一只手则紧紧握着自己的老二，上帝知道他还从没这样严重的被唤起过性致呢，而到现在他的身体基本上都还没被碰过。

不多久史蒂夫再一次发出了同样的声音，而这一次伴随而来的还有巴基粗哑的喘息，托尼的手向下流连到史蒂夫的阴茎底部，接着爱抚他的睾丸，他按住了史蒂夫的背部，史蒂夫不得不被迫承受着巴基的每一次撞击所带来的力度，他发出了呛住一般的声音，试图躲开，但巴基逼近了操他，让他避无可避。托尼利用舌头让史蒂夫的阴茎在此期间持续保持着硬着的状态，史蒂夫的呼吸几乎都中止了，他的身体紧绷，肌肉收缩，他双唇分开却发不出声音。最终托尼感到一股热流充斥了自己的嘴。

托尼通过自己的第一手经验深深了解史蒂夫高潮时插在他体内是什么感觉，那种由于强烈高潮而引起的内壁收缩美妙炸了所以他一点也不奇怪的发现巴基的撞击暂停了几秒钟。他的节奏被打断了。

托尼在史蒂夫摆脱那些快感造成的挣扎前专注地吸着他，替他舔干净了所有的精液然后让他的阴茎离开了自己的口腔，他重新跪坐着，发现巴基正缓缓地抽离史蒂夫的身体，在他彻底抽离前史蒂夫抓住了托尼的后颈狠狠地吻了他，仔细地舔弄托尼的口腔内壁。

这个吻带着些暴力意味，史蒂夫的手推挤着让托尼紧贴着自己，倒不是说托尼对此有什么意见，他简直乐意极了。他感觉到有一只手来到自己阴茎上，接着过了那么一会儿，粗糙的手指和灵活的关节充斥了他的感官。体温，他想到，呻吟着他开始摆动臀部，迎合着那只手的动作。

他花了些功夫才从快感间隙听见了巴基的声音。

“就知道你会喜欢的。”巴基说，他在笑。

他们两人似乎打定主意不给托尼留下一点重新掌控自己身体的时间。无处不在的手在他身上流连，划过他的腹部，来到躯侧，挑逗着他大腿内侧的肌肤。与此同时史蒂夫的嘴唇就没离开过他，与他的舌头肆意纠缠，时不时舔咬着他的下唇……托尼确信自己就在感官超载的边缘上。

他几乎没法控制自己睁开眼睛。在巴基的嘴唇接近，包裹住他的龟头然后开始吸的时候他几乎能感受到那种温和的热度，他感到了绞紧的手指，沾满了润滑油，紧压着他阴茎上敏感的神经。他止不住的在史蒂夫的嘴里呻吟。这一切都太过头了，托尼已经硬了太久，他清楚自己挺不过多长时间了。

最后把托尼推向边缘的是他察觉到史蒂夫有多愉悦的那一刻，当他们接吻时他发现史蒂夫的嘴唇忍不住弯成一个微笑的弧度的那一秒。他的背部肌肉绷紧，与此同时巴基确保托尼得到了一个完全而彻底的高潮。

托尼的头压在史蒂夫的肩窝里，呻吟着，他双目紧闭，有那么一秒他怀疑自己晕厥了。终于托尼找回了自己的意志，他发现自己的臀部被一支铁臂箍着，史蒂夫正注视着他，仿佛在注视着什么前所未有的美丽事物。史蒂夫的真情流露让托尼的心脏停跳了一瞬，有些慌乱的把目光转到了巴基身上，巴基正朝着他微笑，那是种仿佛通晓一切的傻笑。

“如果我早知道你和这支胳臂有这么赞，我一定会早点提议这么干的。”他说。

巴基大笑，“我早该知道你是这么个怪胎，史塔克。”

“瞧瞧你正和谁一起待在床上呢，巴恩斯。”

巴基长久地凝视着他们两人，“我能说什么呢，当你是对的时候，你就是对的。”

“哦？我还不晓得你已经知道了呢， 当然我总是正确的那个。”

史蒂夫哼了一声。

“是啊，”巴基挖苦地说道。

“显然。”托尼说。

巴基翻了白眼站了起来，他走向垃圾桶把安全套扔进去。托尼看见了他动作里的轻微犹豫，就好像他在挣扎着准备穿上衣服离开这里，托尼瞟了史蒂夫一眼，史蒂夫看上去有些不确信。

托尼翻身过去轻轻将嘴唇抵在史蒂夫唇上低语，“这不是什么一夜情，”他低语着，愉快地看到史蒂夫眨了眨眼，微笑着回应自己。

托尼转向巴基，“快点回到他妈的床上来，巴恩斯。我晚上会感到很冷，所以正在犹豫是否要再买一条毯子，在此之前我觉得你能代替它起点作用。”

史蒂夫低笑一声，揉乱了托尼的头发，而巴基转过了身。

“行，但事先说明，我可不是个天杀的缺少抱抱的宝宝，史塔克，所以当我醒来的时候你最好不要紧蹭着我。”

他的确不是。

托尼，然而，当他醒过来的时候，他的脸正贴在某个肩膀上，而出乎他预料的是，一支坚硬的机械胳膊正紧紧缠绕在他腰上。托尼的嘴角弯出一个大大的微笑，他迫不及待地想要等这支胳膊的主人自己醒过来，这样他就能狠狠地将这位当面嘲笑一番了。

END


End file.
